


Devil

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [30]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, boss!siyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: When your boss Lee Siyeon calls you in for an evaluation, things go bad and you're given a chance to save your job.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Reader
Series: Paradise [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 29





	Devil

_Don’t forget your sixth-month evaluation is today at 11 a.m. Don’t be late._

_-Lee Siyeon_

Nothing filled your day with an intense sense of dread more than talking to one of your bosses, Lee Siyeon. On her worst days, it seemed like it was easier to deal with Satan himself.

There were a lot of words to describe her, most of them unpleasant. Your boss was unappreciative of you and your team’s constant hard work, demanding, rude, and expected the impossible. 

You and Bora did the work of a ten-person team in half the time, only to have your workload doubled before you could even finish it without such much as an ounce of encouragement. 

Checking the time on your monitor it showed ten minutes before the clock would strike eleven. You took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Better to be early than give up a chance to provide more ammunition. 

After locking the door to your office you were met with a friendly face, Kim Bora. 

“Good morning!” she beamed. “Why do you look like you’re heading to a funeral?” 

“It’s that time again.” 

“Evaluations?” 

“Afraid so.” 

“Ah, my condolences. Well, Gahyeon had hers last week and she didn’t leave her office crying for once. Maybe you’ll catch her in a good mood for once?” 

“I don’t think she even knows what a good mood is," you said. 

“Well, regardless of what happens you can always meet me in the janitor’s closet for a little stress relief if you need to,” Bora said with a wink. 

“I might need a double dose this time.” 

“Whatever you need I’ll help you with. Good luck!” 

“Thanks, I’ll certainly need it.” 

You stared at the placard to Siyeon's office door for several minutes as if you were about to enter the gates of hell. You knocked carefully twice and took a deep breath. 

“Come in.” 

Just two words were intimidating you. You breathed in and exhaled loudly, grabbing the door handle and expected it to be burning hot. Swinging the door just enough to let yourself in, you shut it behind you and felt the room shrinking as you greeted the raven-haired woman behind the large L-shaped desk with a polite bow.

“Morning, boss.”

“Good morning. Please sit,” she replied in her unique deep voice, the expression on her face blank as usual. You took a seat in the leather chair looking across her large desk. You couldn’t help shake the feeling that you were just a small prey being prepared to be hunted by a large hungry animal. 

Siyeon rested her elbows on the desk as her hands were folded as she started. 

“Our company has grown quite a lot in the past six months. Your own personal team has grown from three members to twelve, which can be quite an ordeal to manage. You and Bora have been handling them all since the start. Everything is going smoothly I assume?”

“Yes, boss. There are no problems to report. Bora is a great co-manager and helps out tremendously.”

“I see. Now tell me, does she help out before or after you’re fucking her?” she abruptly said. 

“Sorry, boss?” you nearly choked. 

“Don’t play dumb, I know _everything_ that happens around here. I know you’re fucking those three little sluts on your team, and I haven’t needed to step in because it’s only a problem when the work stops getting done.” 

The change in her tone was obvious, and this was not how you had expected this to start out. 

“Boss, they aren’t sluts - well maybe Gahyeon is, but they’re valuable members of my team I can assure you.” 

“That remains to be seen. Lately, there’s a lot of work not getting done here. Our earnings are down ten percent, and that’s unacceptable. I understand one of your main team members just came back from hiatus, but you’re gonna need to make up for that and get back on track. If your whole team has to start coming in on weekends, then so be it.” 

“Boss, we work until the daylight runs out as is. We’re working ragged here.” 

“I don’t recall asking for your excuses. If the work isn’t getting done then work harder.” 

So much for things going well. 

“We’re doing the best we can, boss. We’re understaffed and overworked, none of us have had vacation time in months. Cut us just a little bit of slack.” 

“Oh, so now you need more time to take it easy? “ Siyeon said, staring daggers at you.

“As much as I would like to, I don’t run this entire company by myself, I also have people to report to. So when your team has poor performance it looks bad on me, and I can’t have that anymore.” 

“Boss-” 

“This isn’t up for a debate, you’re lucky I haven’t terminated you and your entire team by now. If I knew I was hiring a bunch of promiscuous women who can’t keep their legs closed I would have picked better resumes.” 

“Boss, what I do with my team members doesn’t affect my work performance. If anything we’ve done what we can to keep it discreet.”

Your response caused a burst of laughter from Siyeon’s chest. ”I didn’t realize hearing your intern yelling ‘ _fuck me harder, daddy’_ across the entire office at four in the afternoon constituted as _discreet_.” 

You felt the color leaving your cheeks. “Message received, I’ll be more careful.” 

“I really don’t care who you stick your dick in but when it hurts our company's bottom line that’s when it becomes a problem. Maybe I should fire those three whores and have you demoted back to the second floor.” 

“Boss, please don’t. I’ve worked hard to get here and my team depends on me. We’ll get the work done, I promise.” 

“I’ve heard that before. I’m not doing this because I enjoy being a tough boss, I’m doing it because it gets results, and results benefit everyone from the top down.” 

Siyeon rubbed her temple as the dark aura around her only got worse. 

  
  


"I have some things to think about. We'll continue this evaluation later. Get out."

That was not how you wanted it to go, not that anything with Siyeon ever went well. This was exceptionally bad. The door harshly shut behind you with a loud slam and you let out a frustrated sigh as you headed back to your office. 

You ignored eye contact with your team and Bora thankfully was preoccupied with something else as you didn’t spot her anywhere. You didn’t feel like explaining things to her or anyone else. 

Part of you wondered if getting fired would have been a blessing in disguise, no longer having to work under such an absolute monster of a human. You chased those thoughts away, knowing you would have missed your team and all the hard work you’ve put in together would have been thrown away. 

The hours ticked away slowly as you waited for the rest of your evaluation, dreading the moment of being in the same room with your boss Siyeon again. Your head throbbed from all the stress and anxiety of the day, and you don’t think the world’s biggest bottle of aspirin would have helped one bit. 

You spent the whole day buried in work, eyes glazed over at the amount of time used on filling out reports and getting your latest project out on time. Bora came in to check on you, and with the look on your face, she knew things hadn’t gone well. She kept her offer up on her patented ‘stress relief’ but you reluctantly had to decline, something that surprised her. You needed to get work done before you got another scolding. 

Just as you had found some momentum with your work a loud knock at the door interrupted you. You didn’t even get a chance to let them in as the door hastily opened and in walked the last person you wanted to see, your boss, Siyeon. There was something almost hilarious about the purity of the white pantsuit she had on, completely striking with her personality. 

Siyeon let herself in, scanning your office as if she expected to find something out of place. Your desk was a mess as you had other priorities and never found a time to organize it. 

“Oh good, you’re not fucking anybody in here,” Siyeon said, her tone cold as ice. 

“No, as you can see I’m not.“ 

“For once,” Siyeon mocked, placing her hands on her hips as she headed closer to your desk, staring at the stacks of documents and other things scattered out everywhere.

“What a mess, no wonder you can’t get any work done. I’m gonna need you to do something for me.” 

“What is it, boss?”

“Call Minji for me, please.” 

“You came here just for a phone call, boss? Couldn’t you have done that from your own office?” 

“I don’t plan on going back to my office until later, and I needed to check up on you anyways.” 

You were a little annoyed by that statement as if you didn’t have enough on your plate anyway, but gritted your teeth and ignored it. 

“What do I tell her I’m calling for?”

“She’ll want to know about how progress on your project is going, and if you’re going to meet deadlines this time. I haven’t had time to update her.“

You picked up the phone off your desk, but before you could key in the numbers to Minji’s office you noticed Siyeon had snuck underneath your desk and knelt before you.

“Boss, what are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry what I’m doing, just do what I tell you and call her.” 

You could hardly believe your eyes, your face distorted with confusion as you dialed the digits to Minji’s office. While it rang, Siyeon took the liberty of undoing your pants and pulled them down to your knees, noticing the bulge that had already formed. 

“All it takes is for a woman to be on her knees and you’re hard already?” Siyeon mocked, her intense gaze looking up at you. 

“N-no, that’s not it-” 

_“Kim Minji speaking.”_

Siyeon pulled your cock out of your boxers and stroked you to full hardness, pumping slowly and gripping it firmly. You could tell this was going to be a very difficult phone call. 

“No wonder those sluts like you. You’ve got a nice cock,” Siyeon said as she stroked faster, applying more pleasure as she used her thumb to rub around your leaking slit. You did everything you could to focus on your conversation and not Siyeon’s warm delicate hand slowly jerking you off.

“H-hi boss, I’m calling to update you on how our project is going.” 

“ _Oh, thank you. I haven’t had time to make the rounds and check up on everyone, we’ve all been so busy as you know._ ”

The difference between your bosses was remarkable. Minji’s voice was sweet as cotton candy, every syllable warm and comforting like an audible hug. You often felt like you could go to her for anything, whereas Siyeon you felt would slap you across the face just for asking for the time. 

“If you can last until you hang up, we’ll then maybe I’ll have a surprise for you at the end,” Siyeon said as she licked up and down your shaft, teasing your sensitive cockhead and swirling around it. 

So this was her plan. She wanted to test you, to challenge you by giving you pleasure when you couldn’t express it. Truly an act of the devil. You couldn’t complain about a blowjob, but it was going to be very difficult to withstand tactics. 

“It’s coming along well. One of our team members came back to work this week after a long hiatus, so we won’t be as behind as we have been.”

Siyeon pulled your boxers down fully, almost yanking them right off as they met your pants draped around your ankles. She blew hot breath all over your balls as she pumped your leaking shaft, causing your whole body to jerk in reaction.

“ _That’s good to hear. This project has been rough in more ways than one, but we’re glad everyone is hanging in there.”_

Without warning Siyeon abruptly wrapped her plump lips around your swollen head and started sucking on your tip, not wasting any time in pleasuring you. Her lips felt like soft silk, an airtight seal around your throbbing shaft. You gritted your teeth and dug your toes into your shoes but found it difficult not to vocalize your satisfaction. You needed to keep your cool and hold any moans from escaping. 

You averted your gaze from between your spread legs and the beautiful woman slurping on her knees, working your cock. What you needed was any form of distraction, looking at the boring reports and charts on your computer monitor that usually made your eyes roll in the back of your head. 

Siyeon didn’t approve of this daring strategy as clever as it might have been at the time. 

“Look at me when I suck this fucking cock,” Siyeon demanded, slapping your thigh with fire in her eyes. 

You had no choice but to stare down at her, dark hair flying as her head bobbed, plump lips sliding back and forth and leaving a trail of warm saliva. Siyeon covered the surface of your cock in drool as her pace picked up, slurping hungrily and loving the taste of your hard cock in her mouth. 

It felt so fucking good you had to admit. Her mouth was so wet and warm, and if that wasn’t enough torture her pink tongue was wildly flicking around the underside of your needy cock. There was plenty to report back to Minji, and you found it near impossible to focus on that and not the plump wet lips that were sucking you off and the deep intense gaze staring at you, demanding your undivided attention.

You held in a grunt as you responded back to Minji. “We have about five tasks left to complete this week. They're going to take some time to complete, but we shouldn’t have too much trouble.”

Siyeon upped the ante as you felt her lips parked at your base, tongue flicking around everywhere it could cling onto. Her nails dug into your thighs as she gripped them firmly, staring into your soul and bobbing at an intensely swift pace. Her deadly eyes knew the control she had on you, and she loved turning you into a puddle. You were breaking fast. 

_“Will you be able to finish on time?”_

You hesitated before answering, the oral assault by Siyeon’s lips on your cock driving you insane.

“Y-yes, boss. We should be able to finish by the end of the week.” 

“I think you might finish pretty quickly actually,” Siyeon taunted, spitting on your cock and jerking you off furiously. 

“ _That sounds good, let me know if anything changes. Are you doing okay? You sound like you’re breathing heavily. You’re not getting sick are you?”_

You felt your cock being guided back into Siyeon’s warm mouth as she swallowed every inch and sucked you off at a relentless pace. Her blowjob was so unforgiving, loud, and messy that you worried Minji would hear what was going on. 

“I-I’m fine, boss. I’m just a little exhausted from work, it’s nothing to worry about.” 

You had to move the phone away from your mouth after every sentence, it was practically impossible not to moan at what Siyeon was doing to you. You felt the end was near. 

“ _Any other concerns or problems? Are you still getting along with your team?”_

Siyeon went for the killing blow, sliding her wet soft lips up and down every inch of your cock as deep as her amazing mouth would go. She squeezed your balls firmly, pushing you over the edge where there was no return from. 

You covered the mouthpiece of the phone as your needy shaft throbbed in Siyeon’s mouth as your toes curled, hips bucking uncontrollably to feel more of her lips wrapped around your shaft. 

It was a struggle to keep your moans and groans under control as you sent your thick hot load in between the soft lips of your boss, each violent spurt causing your trembling body to empty more and more of you cum inside her heavenly mouth.

Siyeon kept on sucking until she had milked you dry, and even after she felt no obligation to stop even as your whimpered moans voiced you couldn’t take it anymore, not that she gave a damn. 

“ _Hello? Are you still there?_ ” 

With one loud and slow stroke, Siyeon slurped the length of your cock as she mercilessly released it from her warm mouth, keeping your fresh load of cum contained in her cheeks. 

“Y-yes, sorry, boss. I-i think there was a bad connection. My team is great, no problems,” you weakly said. 

_“I look forward to your completion of our project, then.”_

“T-thank you, boss.” 

The click on the other end signaled the end of your conversation, and you desperately hoped Minji couldn’t tell what was happening on your end. The way you were gasping and panting it seemed impossible not to. 

With your attention now fully on Siyeon, she opened your mouth to show the creamy pool of semen you had given her. Expectedly waiting for her to swallow she let your cum drip out of her mouth slowly, spilling it back on your cock, and gave your balls a harsh squeeze, making sure there was nothing left. 

“I hope you didn’t expect me to swallow that filth. Better luck next time.”

You were too spent to give a response, recovering from your devastating orgasm slowly. 

“It’s too bad you didn’t last. I know it’s hard to keep that thing in your pants, so if you lasted the whole time I would have let you _fuck me_.”

You hung your head in shame, cursing yourself at the wasted opportunity. Not that it would have been easy to last much longer.

“Was this part of the evaluation, boss?” you asked with curiosity. 

“Evaluation?” Siyeon repeated as she stood back up and wiped her lips.

“Yes, you said we were going to finish my evaluation later today.” 

Siyeon hesitated before answering.

“No, this had nothing to do with your evaluation, this was just for me. I wanted to see what those sluts saw in you.” 

You tilted your head in confusion. 

“Now clean yourself up and get back to work, you have a deadline to meet.”

Just like that Siyeon spun on her heels and left your office as if nothing had happened, leaving you still with your pants and boxers around your ankles.

✦✦

  
  


_Come see me. It’s time to finish up your evaluation._

Lee Siyeon waited two days before contacting you again with regard to your evaluation. You weren’t one to question her reasoning, and taking a break from dealing with her wasn’t something you’d ever complain about. 

You reluctantly headed down the path to her office, not even finding the time to dread what was in store. Not hesitating this time in knocking on her door you were called in right away and entered her office, taking a deep breath the same way you always did before meeting her.

When you entered things looked different. Siyeon was not in her expensive executive office chair, but rather sitting on the edge of her desk. Dressed in a black blouse and a tight black skirt showed off her long leg. Dark colors were more befitting for her. Her legs were crossed and her arms folded, her gaze was ice-cold as usual. 

“About time you got here,” Siyeon said in a harsh tone. The clock in her office clearly showed you arrived early, but you brushed it off. 

You waited for her permission before taking a seat, standing there awkwardly with your hands in front, and your heart beating as it always did in her presence. 

“Today I will be finishing the last part of your evaluation,” Siyeon said, the expression in her dark eyes never changing. 

“I’m going to evaluate how well you follow orders. I expect them to be obeyed without question. Do as I say and perhaps you’ll still have a paycheck in the next two weeks.”

“Yes, boss,” you said, and you’d be lying if you weren’t concerned with that sentence. 

“First thing I need you to do is get rid of this chair. It’s going to be in the way.” 

You weren’t sure what reason she had for that, but you picked it up right away and tucked it away in the corner.

“Lock the door behind you.” 

You faced the door and turned the lock in place, the loud click confirming no other bodies could enter. 

“Come over here,” she ordered. You approached her desk, standing before her idly and waiting for further instructions. She grabbed your blue silk tie and pulled you by it, bringing you close enough to smell her perfume, a mixture of honey and vanilla. 

“This is a nice tie. It looks expensive, did you pick it out yourself?” she asked as her fingers loosened it and untied the knot.

“No, it was a birthday present from Bora.”

“That’s not surprising. Women have better taste in clothes,” she coldly stated, removing your tie off your neck as she took a good look at it. 

“This might be useful later,” she said as she dropped it onto her desk, which you noticed was much cleaner than yours. 

Siyeon seemed to enjoy making you wait for her next orders as if the dread and anticipation were also part of her evaluation. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Her tone was sharp as a dagger, her words cutting straight to the point. You weren’t exactly sure what the point of this was, but with your job on the line, you weren’t going to question anything. You obediently lowered your body until your knees were on the soft carpet of her office floor, trying not to stare at her beautiful toned legs.

“Did you like it when I sucked your cock, just like those whores you keep in your useless team do?” 

“Y-yes, boss. It felt so good.” 

“Yes, I could tell by the way you came in under a minute. It was rather pathetic actually. Come closer.” 

You scooted closer to her still on your knees, eye-level with her crotch. It wasn’t until this moment that you realized how sexy Siyeon was. 

“You would have loved for me to swallow that huge load you gave me wouldn’t you? It almost gagged me with how thick it was. Are those little toys you work with not doing their job and draining your balls regularly? I thought that was the one thing they were good at.” 

There wasn’t any good way to respond to that, so you kept silent. 

“I _always_ swallow. I love the way cum tastes down my throat, but you haven’t earned that right.” 

You gritted your teeth at the once again missed potential. You’d never forget how much Siyeon made you cum, and the immense disappointment you felt as it dripped all back onto your crotch. 

Siyeon uncrossed her legs and kicked her four-inch heels off into the corner, leaving her bare feet dangling in the air. 

“It’s no secret that I’m not liked around here. I’m feared and talked about behind my back, but none of it bothers me. People can’t even make eye-contact when I call them into my office, all because I do what I have to do. And I expect you to do the same to keep your job.”

You felt a pit in your stomach at what was going to come next, wondering if she wanted to embarrass you or humiliate you or something worse. 

“You’re going to worship my body. Start at my feet and make your way up. If I’m satisfied then we’ll continue.”

That was not what you were expecting, but you’re pretty sure this was some type of HR violation. Siyeon wiggled her toes in front of your face and you didn’t dare dawdle. 

You lifted the foot closest to you and massaged it, rubbing slow circles with your thumbs against the bottom of her foot as you planted kisses on her skin. You started from her heel and worked around, planting your lips on her arch to the top of her delicate soft sole and everywhere in between. 

Looking for approval you found it as you did the same on Siyeon’s other foot, kissing each of her pretty dark-painted toes and the tops of her feet, making sure you didn’t leave any part of warm soft feet without a kiss.

“You do know how to listen to me...It’s funny how you pay more attention when a woman’s body is involved.”

Once again you felt it was better not saying a word, speaking up would just cause trouble.

“Keep going,” Siyeon demanded. You kissed up her beautiful smooth legs, feeling how extremely soft and toned they felt as you rubbed and caressed them, covering them in kisses. 

“Do you like my body?” Siyeon asked, finding a more comfortable position. She clearly loved all the attention you were giving her. 

“I do. You have a very nice body, boss,” you answered as you continued rubbing her beautiful legs, wanting to feel every inch in your fingertips. 

“I don’t have tits like Bora, or an ass like Yoohyeon, but I’m proud of what I have.” 

“You should be boss, your body is amazing,” you said as you continued kissing her beautiful legs, massaging her warm soft skin. 

“Shut up and continue.” 

You stopped just before her thighs, waiting for permission before continuing. Siyeon spread her legs, granting you access to more of her milky skin. You peppered each of her soft thighs in kisses, planting your mouth on them repeatedly in several places. 

“Enough. Take this off me,” Siyeon said, gesturing at her tight skirt. You looked around for a zipper, not finding one on either side as climbed off her desk and slowly spun around, revealing it was on the back of her skirt. You carefully pulled the zipper down and grabbed it by the waistband, tugging it down off her hips and down her gorgeous legs. 

Siyeon wasn’t a thong girl like the trio of women on your team you had slept with several times, but the cotton pair of red underwear still made her ass pop and defined the curves of her body. 

“Take those off too.” 

Siyeon looked back as she rested her hands on her desk, granting additional permission. You peeled her panties off from her body, exposing an ass that was as beautiful as the rest of her body, full soft cheeks that looked so very inviting. You gently squeezed her backside, massaging it as you planted kisses on each of her warm cheeks, feeling how soft her flesh felt against your lips. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at how you were literally kissing your boss’s ass to save your job. 

“I know I said I wouldn’t let you fuck me, but depending on how well you eat me out I very well may change my mind,” Siyeon said as she turned around and hopped back on her desk. Her legs spread wide and exposed the best part of her to you. Between her thighs was pink warm flesh glistened and you wanted to dive right in, forcing yourself to be patient. 

“You have such a pretty pussy boss,” you said as your mouth salivated. Siyeon was caught by surprise at the compliment on her body but quickly found her composure. 

“Not so fast. You’re not done.” 

You wanted nothing more but to taste her lips on your lips, or maybe shove a finger or two inside her pretty hole but you held back, only doing what she allowed you to do. 

The blouse she had on was rather thin as you grabbed the hem, Siyeon lifted up her arms and you divested it from her, leaving her with one final piece of garment covering her up. Kissing up her tight abdomen you worked your mouth in circles and moved to her chest, planting soft kisses on her cleavage. 

Something was titillating about this situation you found yourself in. Normally you couldn’t stay five minutes in a room with Siyeon without her yelling at you for something out of your control, but here she was drunk with attention as you worshiped her near-naked body. 

You kissed her collarbone as you wrapped a hand around her back, finding the clasp of her matching red bra and unhooking it with one hand, watching for any reaction other than a blank stare.

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” Siyeon asked as you helped her slip out of the remaining garment, exposing her bare breasts and leaving her fully nude. 

Her breasts were wonderful and her chest was just as she said, bigger than Yoohyeon yet not matching Gahyeon or Bora. You squeezed them gently, feeling them fit perfectly in your hands as you massaged them, the mounds of flesh so soft against your palms. 

“Are you just going to stare at my tits or are you going to suck them?” 

You answered her with your tongue flicking against one of her nipples, taking it in your lips and sucking, feeling it stiffen in your mouth. Siyeon let out a deep moan as you lathered her sensitive nub in saliva, giving each of her warm breasts equal attention and left your saliva on them. 

Siyeon watched as you sucked on her beautiful tits, moving between each pretty pink nipple as you fondled the one left outside of your mouth, alternating between both and licking her cleavage, covering her chest in your drool. 

You had to be careful here, you didn’t know what Siyeon liked, and you weren’t going to suddenly pinch her nipples the same way Bora loved when you did. You played it safe, only sucking and licking the pink buds, slurping on them gently to give enough pleasure. 

“You’ve had enough,” Siyeon said as she pushed your face off her chest and you pouted in frustration. You hadn’t, but you couldn’t argue with her. 

“You made me wet, now I expect you to do something about it,” she said, grabbing your shoulders and forcing you down to your knees again as she spread her legs for you, expecting nothing but the best from you. 

Licking your lips you lowered your head in between Siyeon’s legs, spreading them wider, and kissed each of her thighs. Staring at her wonderful pink flesh for a moment, you gave slow soft licks up and down her slit, starting out the same way you usually ate out Bora and Gahyeon, which you quickly learned was a mistake.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Siyeon hissed, striking you across the cheek with her palm. You hated to admit that it turned you on a little. 

With the message received you parted her wet folds with your tongue, massaging them and exploring every inch before you found her clit and closed your lips around it, applying firm pressure.

“There you go, eating that fucking pussy,” Siyeon said as she ran her fingers through your hair, tangling her fingers up in it before tugging on it, pushing your face deeper into her cunt.

Siyeon was delicious as you devoured her pussy, loudly slurping on her swollen clit as her juices dripped inside your mouth. Your tongue went wild as you kept the pressure on her clit, causing her to moan as you ate her pussy hungrily. She tugged harder on your hair and her thighs wrapped around your face, squeezing you with their warmth and there was no better position you wanted to be. 

“God, you’re good at that. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” 

You weren’t in any position to do so with Siyeon’s warm heavenly thighs crushing your head, not that you ever wanted to, needing nothing but the taste of her delicious sensitive pussy in your mouth for hours. 

You tried various styles as you ate her out, working your tongue deep inside Siyeon’s hole until you found what she liked. She moaned loudly in response as she brought a second hand to the back of your hair and shoved you deeper, suffocating you with her scrumptious pussy and spreading her juices all over your face. 

There was nothing quite like eating a woman out for the first time, finding the way she reacted to your tongue, and the unique taste she had. Siyeon was no different. Juices dripped out of her pussy, coating your chin and lips and you were happy to have your face stained with her essence as you feasted on her flesh. 

“F-fuck, I’m so close, you better make me fucking cum,” Siyeon moaned, squeezing her thighs tighter around your head and her fingers tugged on your hair painfully so. Your head was forced between the comfort of her thighs as was your wildly flicking tongue, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 

Outside of work, it was safe to say you loved Siyeon being in control, and you were eager to give in to all of her demands when it came to pleasuring her as she dictated your movements. 

Your tongue frantically moved inside her, lips squeezing and releasing her sensitive clit while slurping on it harshly, bringing her as close to the edge as you could. You stared up at her pretty eyes and her pretty mouth continually agape as your tongue moved like it had a mind of its own.

“I’m gonna fucking cum, don’t you dare fucking stop!” 

You loved her taste on your tongue as she kept a tight grip on your head as her nails dug into your skull. You struggled to breathe yet didn’t care as her sounds of satisfaction entered your ears. Her breathing grew deeper and deeper, and all those familiar sounds that you’ve heard before when meant her climax was on its way. 

Siyeon let go as her toes curled, her back arched, and her thighs violently trembled around your face as she came hard, spreading her wet slick juices and left a mess stained on your features. 

You licked her through every intense second, keeping firm pressure of your lips on her clit until it was too much for her and she gently shoved you away as she came down from her high. 

Catching her breath, Siyeon’s thighs loosened around your head as you were able to take in air again, looking up her glazed-over eyes and the sharp pleasure that had overtaken her senses. 

It took a moment for her high to settle down as she ran her fingers through your hair, trying to recover from what you had just done to her body. 

“You’re not bad at that,” she weakly said, the first genuine compliment you had heard from her in you don’t remember how long. 

Her chest heaved irregularly as that deadly gaze kept you in her sights. 

“Get up.” 

You wiped your face with your fingers, licking them clean as you rose to your feet, eager for the next step. 

“Strip. Take _everything_ off.” 

Without hesitation, you removed one article of clothing at a time. Siyeon watched intently as you undressed in front of her, exposing yourself to her more with every piece of clothing removed until you were left in your boxers. She looked you up and down, licking her lips as she grew hungry at the sight of your nearly naked body. 

“Hurry up. Let me see that nice cock again.” 

You weren’t one to test the patience of a needy woman as you stripped off your boxers, presenting your naked body for Siyeon to judge as if you were an art piece she was interested in collecting. 

Siyeon lifted herself off her desk, hungrily admiring your throbbing cock as she circled your body, stopping while she stood behind you. You felt her warmth as she wrapped one hand around your abdomen, grazing her nails against your skin while her other hand firmly gripped your shaft, pumping it slowly. 

“I think this cock will fit nicely inside my tight pussy,” Siyeon whispered, blowing hot breath into your ear that sent a shiver up your spine. 

She stroked you painfully slowly, the opposite of your little session while she played with your cock while you were on the phone with your boss, Kim Minji.

You felt a sudden burst of confidence, not wanting to just idly be her plaything. “I think it’ll fit better down your throat.” 

Siyeon nibbled on your neck as she stroked your cock, running her tongue alongside your sensitive skin. “Do you think you can make me choke on it? I don’t have much of a gag reflex. I’ve had a lot of experience giving blowjobs as you know already. It would be embarrassing if you came right away again.” 

“Don’t worry, Gahyeon already sucked me off earlier. I’m good to go all day.” 

Siyeon continued torturing your cock with slow deliberate strokes, squeezing your cock harder as her fingers worked your throbbing shaft.

“I hope she swallowed every drop. It’s good to teach your interns some discipline.”

“She did. Gahyeon _begged_ me to cum in her mouth.” 

“You’ve trained her well. Someday I might make _you_ beg.” 

The very thought of Siyeon doing that aroused you, causing your shaft to involuntarily throb inside her soft delicate hand that was still harshly squeezing your cock. 

“Maybe I’ll even do it today,” Siyeon whispered, blowing another puff of hot air into your ear. 

Before you could respond she grabbed your hips and spun your body around so you were facing her again, her blank expression changed as her lips curled into a smirk.

“Show me what you can do with that dick,” she said as she sank to her knees, using her hands to grope your naked body everywhere she could find bare skin. 

You were thankful this time of day was slow and no one dared showed up to her office uninvited without being called in. 

It took a moment for everything to come together, realizing this wasn’t some wild sex dream you were having. Your boss who was constantly on your ass about every little thing now was now on her knees and willingly naked, unable to take her eyes off your stiff throbbing cock for a second. 

“You better be rough with me, that’s an order. Make me gag.” 

“Yes, boss.” 

You moved closer to Siyeon’s pretty face, grasping your cock in one hand, and rubbed your tip against her deliciously soft plump lips, smearing your pre-cum all over. 

Siyeon opened her mouth invitingly, sticking her wet tongue out and you slapped your cock on it several times before pushing your cock into her warm mouth and groaned. 

Your cock slid halfway past her lips and then you buried every inch deep inside her mouth, testing her limits and finding you had more to go before finding them. Grabbing both sides of her head you two exchanged eye contact as you began thrusting and fucking your boss’s mouth.

There was hardly a reaction at first and you increased the tempo right away, striking the back of Siyeon’s warm throat as it tightened around your shaft, causing moans to escape from your lips. Her plump lips were made for giving head, and it felt amazing to fuck her mouth, her soft lips surrounding your cock as you thrusted in and out roughly.

Siyeon kept her eyes on you the entire time, taunting you, daring you to go rougher, and you weren’t going to disobey. You pistoned your hips and found a rhythm, fucking her mouth harshly as the sounds of her lips slobbering all over your cock filled the room. 

_Make me gag,_ Siyeon had said, not a request but a demand you weren’t going to ever defy as you slammed your cock down her throat. Siyeon’s sinful eyes began watering as drool spilled out of the corners of her lips, a sight you never thought you’d see as you used her warm slippery mouth. 

Neither of you were satisfied as you moved your hips even faster, feeling her throat squeezing your cock as you used her to take out all the frustrations of having to deal with her at work. You loved aggressively fucking her pretty mouth and using her throat.

Siyeon’s drool spilled down her chin and lips, staining her chest and your cock was drenched with her warm saliva as you kept your ruthless pace as your balls slapped against her face. 

“Take that fucking cock,” you hissed as Siyeon held onto your thighs as you used her for your own pleasure, digging her nails deep into your skin as if taunting you even more. You ran your fingers through strands of her dark hair as you kept her head in your hands as you kept up the intense pace. 

Siyeon’s watery eyes looked straight up at you full of lust and desire as you exerted all the energy in your hips, giving more forceful thrusts as you found those sounds you both desired and heard a loud gagging noise deep from Siyeon’s raw, used throat as she choked on your length. Mutual moans and messy slurps combined with more gagging sounds from your boss as you both looked into each other's eyes and found satisfaction and pleasure.

“Fuck yes, choke on that fucking cock,” you growled as you were ruthless, slamming down Siyeon’s throat as if you were burning off every ounce of frustration, moving as aggressive as you ever had, no longer caring about anything other than your pleasure. 

You looked down as Siyeon’s face had become a mixture of tears and saliva, the dark makeup she always wore around her eyes ruined and running down her face. The satisfaction in her features was obvious as you gagged her on your cock as she hummed around your shaft, causing you to moan even louder.

It felt so good to use your boss like this, and if you had your way you would have fucked her mouth until you came down her throat, but you knew doing anything without her permission was a bad idea. You did the next best thing as you held her head all the way against your base, keeping her there for several moments until you released her. 

Siyeon came up for air as you withdrew your cock from her messy mouth, several strands of saliva connecting your swollen tip to her disheveled messy face. 

“I’m impressed. I’ve never gagged that much before,” Siyeon proudly said, spitting leftover saliva and rubbed it all over your shaft, stroking your wet messy shaft furiously.

“One part left. If you pass this you’ll keep your job. If you impress me, I might even throw in a raise if you’re lucky,” she said as she gave repeated fast strokes on your needy hard cock. 

Given that your boss had just demanded a rough facefucking, you knew just exactly what was next, unless she had a sudden choice of mind, but you still wanted to hear it from her lips. 

“What am I doing next, boss?” 

Siyeon’s demeanor had calmed down for the first time in months. Turns out giving your boss an orgasm really changed her mood. You dared say she looked happy for once, and not just because of the throbbing cock that was in her hand. 

Siyeon wasn’t one to mince words. “It’s pretty easy. You’re going to fuck me, assuming you can last long enough to give me another orgasm. If you make me cum, then I’ll make you cum.” 

“I’d love to,” you blurted out, as Siyeon stood upright, the look of lust still plastered on her features. 

“How do you usually bang those little sluts?” Siyeon asked, her ‘fuck me eyes’ in full effect. 

The question struck you by surprise, but you gave an immediate answer. “Gahyeon likes it from behind, Bora loves riding me, and Yoohyeon doesn’t care as long as I fuck her in the ass,” you said casually. 

Siyeon pondered for a moment as she grabbed you by your cock and took you towards her large wooden desk. 

“Then we’ll do something different. You’re going to fuck me right here,” Siyeon said as she slapped the wooden surface, tossing what items were in the way aside. Just as you were about to climb the sturdy desk, Siyeon grabbed your arm and stopped you. 

“No, I want to be under you for once. You’re going to do all the work,” Siyeon said, smirking as she continued to use her benefits of being your boss. If she just wanted to lay there and let you fuck her brains out, then that’s what you were going to do. 

Siyeon grabbed the edge of her desk and lifted herself up, laying down flat on her back on the solid surface as she spread her legs wide for you. 

“You’re really just going to fuck every single woman on this floor aren’t you?” Siyeon asked, not expecting an actual answer. 

“I mean if they’re going to let me-” 

“Just shut up and put it in.” 

You weren’t going to delay her instructions, taking a glance at her pink slippery lips as you rubbed your throbbing shaft in between them, feeling the radiating heat dominating your cock. 

“What did I say about teasing?” Siyeon asked, even though a part of you knew she liked it. 

If she didn’t want you to tease, then you weren’t going to bother as you nudged your tip against her tight warm entrance and pushed forward, penetrating her pussy to the hilt as you filled your boss up with cock. 

You both gasped as you felt the extreme tightness of her cunt, wetness surrounding your cock as her walls gripped tightly, refusing to let go. You moved at a slow but steady pace, her pussy squeezing every inch of your cock as you fucked Siyeon on her own desk. 

“God, you're so fucking big. Fuck me like you fuck those sluts, show me how you really fuck a woman,” Siyeon moaned. She was so wet and tight and all the sensations around your cock were overwhelming, the dripping heat from her cunt flooded your shaft even from your first initial movements. 

Siyeon felt so warm as you buried your cock inside her, and with every withdrawal, the mixture of saliva and her juices that coated your shaft glistened in the bright office lights. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me harder,” Siyeon demanded, an order that you quickly insisted on obeying. You grabbed her soft thighs to pull her towards you and began rocking her body, every thrust deep into her wet hole filling both of your bodies with pleasure. 

If only the trio of women on your team that you slept with knew what you were doing at this exact moment, they never would have believed it. Siyeon’s wetness spread all over your shaft as you drove yourself into her body, her deep husky moans encouraged each insertion and withdrawal, giving in to your carnal desires. 

“You’re supposed to be fucking me harder. Is this how you please a woman?” Siyeon hissed, her eyes demanding you do better. This wasn’t the time to hold back as you increased your pace, giving deep hammering thrusts as you pounded her pussy, slamming into her cunt in an established rhythm. 

“I said _harder!_ ” Siyeon said with an unsatisfied expression on her face. You didn’t know how much harder you could fuck her, but did what you could as you lifted sexy her legs straight up as her calves rested on your shoulders. You drilled into her pussy with the harsher thrusts your body would allow, the loud smack of hot flesh slapping against hot flesh filled the room as you unleashed your animalistic urges to give your boss every desirable ounce of pleasure. 

“There we go, give me that fucking cock. Pound my tight little pussy!” 

Siyeon’s lustful words gave you even more motivation as you rammed your cock in her wet pussy, feeling the sweat dripping down your forehead and savoring the feel of her tight walls wrapped around your shaft as you moved in and out of her body at a frantic pace.

“You like that cock, boss? You like how deep I’m fucking you?” you asked, and Siyeon only answered with a silent needy nod and whimpering moans, reaching down between her legs and rubbed her clit in slow circles. 

“You’re so fucking tight. I could fuck you all day, boss.” 

“You wouldn’t last all day,” Siyeon smirked. “But I’d love nothing more but to have you to myself and drain your balls over and over.” 

Neither of you said a word for the next several moments as you let her legs drop from off of your shoulder, focusing only on the pleasure you were giving each other as you fucked her hard. 

Your hands roamed her body, feeling every inch of her soft sweaty skin as you stopped at her chest, squeezing her perky tits as your shaft impaled her to the hilt over and over. 

“Choke me,” Siyeon said, the two words so sudden you weren’t sure you had heard her correctly.

“W-what? I’m not going to-” 

“Do what I fucking say and _choke me,_ ” she repeated with a hard slap to your face, letting you know you had heard correctly as you wrapped one hand around her throat and gently squeezed. Her pussy tightened in response, the slight lack of airflow intoxicating her. You can’t say you knew your boss had this side of her hidden away. 

“Make me fucking cum again,” she said, grabbing your wrist and pushing her hand against your own as it compressed tighter against her neck, her cunt pulsating around you more in approval. 

It was a lot to take in. Your body on top of hers as you pounded into her hole harshly, sweat dripping on both of your skin, it was an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Siyeon kept your hand around her throat as your hips pistoned, every thrust pumping in and out of her dripping hot flesh as you filled her whole body with bliss was too much for you both to collectively handle.

Siyeon had you right where she wanted you, and you weren’t going to leave until she was satisfied. You were on top, but she was still in control, dictating everything you did. In some ways she was the one who was using you. 

Spearing in and out of her with your hard flesh her pussy pulsated wildly, and without warning Siyeon came all over your cock as her back arched and her hips bucked uncontrollably, her thighs quivering on their own as she lost control of her body, screaming out in pleasure you swore the whole office was going to hear her. 

Her high lasted for several long moments, juices dripping down her thighs and drowning your cock as you fucked her straight through her orgasm, feeling the tightness in your body that meant you were just about to join her. 

The quivering woman you were under finally regained her senses, and you knew you didn’t have much longer in you, and she could sense it. 

"You must really want to cum inside your boss don't you?” Siyeon asked as if she didn’t know the answer to her own question. 

“You say that like I’m going to ask for permission,” you fired back, matching the intensity of her gaze.

“Then fucking do it,” she dared. 

“Maybe I’m just enjoying fucking my _slut_ of a boss too much.” 

Your back and forth had caught Siyeon off guard but she still knew she had the upper hand. 

“Cum inside me. That’s an order.” 

“Yes, boss,” you said as you momentarily pulled out to join her on the desk, hoping it was sturdy enough to hold both of you. 

She was not kept empty for long as your bodies were tangled together as you gave Siyeon the pounding she deserved. Her luscious long legs wrapped around your waist and her arms wrapped around your back, her nails clawing at your skin as you buried your head in the crook of her neck. 

“Cum inside me, fucking fill my pussy right now,” Siyeon ordered, not that you had a choice where your cum was going as her limbs locked you in place, constricting around your body. 

The walls of Siyeon’s office echoed to combined moans as you fucked Siyeon so hard you swore the desk was going to break. Sweat misted on all parts of your bodies as you kept the past as constant as you going, pistoning balls deep into her drenched cunt. Your needy shaft moved in and out as hard as your muscles moved, feeling her wanton body so full of wetness and warmth demanding you give into her. 

It was too much to handle. Just a few more desperate thrusts inside Siyeon was all you could take. Moaning her name loudly on your lips your shaft was buried between her flushed spread thighs. You felt a sense of relief as you throbbed violently inside her and erupted, filling up her walls with repeated spurts of hot thick semen as you moaned together as the tension in your sweaty bodies was released. 

You didn’t stop thrusting inside Siyeon until your balls were emptied, her pussy milking every drop out of you. The nails sharply digging in your back only served as additional stimulation as your load filled her to the brim, painting her insides with your warmth. 

Time stood still as your orgasm subsided, staring into Siyeon's eyes deeply as you could hardly move, panting heavily and savoring the experience you just shared. 

Her limbs loosened around your body as you equally tried to catch your breath, sweat drenched on your bodies and she had never looked so beautiful in the afterglow of sex, you wished you could save this moment in your memory forever. 

"You fucked me so well," Siyeon said, her voice shaky and frail. Your bodies detached as you gradually withdrew your cock from her warmth, watching together as your load leaked out of her freshly fucked pussy, dripping down her thighs and forming a pool underneath. 

"You made such a mess inside me. Do you always cum this much?" 

"Only when I'm fucking such a hot woman."

You saw a smile on her face for the first time, which naturally faded as she turned back on boss mode.

"Consider your job saved, we'll talk about your raise later. This was a successful evaluation, good job.”

“Thank you, boss.”

"Now, get dressed and get out, I don't want anyone to know you were here."

Without a word you got dressed and carefully exited Siyeon’s office, taking a look around and made sure the coast was clear before making a beeline to the closest bathroom to freshen up. 

You had spent enough time inside balls deep inside Siyeon that there wasn’t time for a hot shower, although you wanted nothing more. Work still needed to be done. 

It was still hard to believe what had just happened as you splashed cool refreshing water on your face, fixing your hair and using your hand as a comb as best as you could. Siyeon had tugged so hard on it she almost ripped strands out. 

Taking a deep breath you realized just how exhausted you were and exited the bathroom. Headed back to your office you were interrupted by none other than Kim Bora.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all afternoon. Is it over?”

“The evaluation? Yes, it went quite well actually.”

“That’s surprising,” Bora said. 

“Caught her during a good day I guess.”

“She doesn’t have good days. Why do you look so tired?” Bora suspiciously asked. 

“I- uh didn’t sleep too well, all the stress and anxiety you know.”

Bora knew you too well, she didn’t believe you. 

“Hold on. I know that look.” 

“What look?” you asked, pretending not to have a clue what she meant. 

“That’s the look when you’ve had a quickie in the closet with Gahyeon.” 

“No, I-i’m just tired. I woke up at 4 a.m. and couldn’t go back to sleep.” 

“Did you- Did you fuck the boss?” 

“What? No, that’s crazy.” 

Bora had spent so much time around you, both at work and in between each other’s sheets that she knew more about you than you did. She knew all your body language and what signals you gave off when you were being less than truthful, and this wasn’t an exception. 

“There’s a mark right there, “ Bora said, swiping her thumb against a spot on your skin. “Is that her lipstick on your neck?”

“No, i-it must be Yoohyeon’s.” 

“Yoohyeon doesn’t wear lipstick, and Gahyeon doesn’t wear such a dark shade. And I haven’t fucked you today so-”

With a loud sigh, you knew you had been caught and there was no fighting it. 

“You fucked her didn’t you?” she repeated, unable to hide her surprise. 

“Kim Bora!” you said, as you covered her mouth and dragged her into your office. 

Bora took a seat on your desk with the biggest grin on her face.

“So, how was it? How did it feel to fuck the devil?” 

“It’s not polite to kiss and tell.” 

“Oh come on!” Bora whined. 

“Well, there wasn’t even any kissing so there’s that. It was...intense.”

“Is that pussy tight? I can’t imagine she gets laid a lot given how much of a bitch she always is.”

“Bora-”

“What? I’m just being curious,” she responded with a smug smile. 

“Yes, she’s tight.” 

“Tighter than me?” 

“No.”

“Good. Maybe you fucked her into a good mood for once.”

“Maybe. I'm getting a raise. I don’t know how much.”

“I think she gave you a raise already,” Bora teased, covering her mouth as she giggled.

“Bora!” 

“Don’t be shy all of a sudden. How many times did you make her cum?” 

“No more questions, Kim Bora! There’s work to be done.” 

“You’re no fun, but fine,” Bora said as she collected herself and headed towards the door, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Just make sure you save some stamina for me later.”

With a seductive wink, Bora headed out of your office as her wide hips swayed, leaving you with some peace and quiet for the first time all day. You took a sip of leftover coffee that was lukewarm from your favorite mug that Gahyeon gave you. With an exhausted sigh, you leaned back in your chair, letting yourself rest before being interrupted by the notification of your work messaging app. 

> _Kim Minji: (4:52 p.m) If you wanted to fuck one of your bosses all you had to do was ask. I’ll be in early tomorrow morning._

  
  



End file.
